Red Rectangle (Cats of the Cosmos)
Chapter 1 = Red Rectangle is the 12th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Special and Uber Rare Battleground B.B.Bunny, Ginger Snache and Shibalien Elite appear as peons. Pigge, One Horn, Imperator Sael and Scissoroo appear as support. Star Peng appears as a main threat. Strategy This stage can be particularly difficult (relative to the stages leading up to it), given that Rare, Super Rare and Legend Rare Cats cannot be deployed, which includes many Warp Blockers like Rover Cat and Miter Saw Cat, and there is a rush of Starred Aliens that easily push back the player's cats. 'Strategy 1 (no gacha)' Based off of this video. This strategy should be doable with relatively low leveled Normal/Special Cats, and only the Treasures from before the Red Rectangle level. Lineup: Row 1: Mohawk Cat (20 +10), Eraser Cat (20 +14), Dark Cat (20 +19), Macho Leg Cat (20 +10), Lion Cat (20 +10) (will activate the Cat Army Combo). Row 2: The Flying Cat (20 +12), King Dragon Cat (20 +19), Jamiera Cat (20 +12), Holy Valkyrie Cat, Awakened Bahamut Cat. Let Shibalien Elite get 3/4 the way to the Cat Base, and spawn King Dragon, Macho Leg, and start spamming Mohawk, Eraser and Dark Cats. When you get a chance, spawn more macho leg, dragon, flying, and jamiera cats. This should let you push back a bit. Your money should start to accumulate once you start taking down more enemies. At this point, you can spawn Valkyrie and Bahamut. Keep spamming all other cats, and your cats should approach the enemy base. Depending on the level of your cats, expect the Cat Base to take some damage. The challenge is to time things right so that you don't take too much damage before you can get out enough cats to effectively overwhelm the Warpers. |-| Chapter 2 = Red Rectangle is the 12th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Special and Uber Rare Battleground B.B.Bunny, Ginger Snache and Shibalien Elite appear as peons. Pigge, One Horn, Imperator Sael and Scissoroo appear as support. Star Peng appears as a main threat. Strategy As with Chapter 1, it's easy to get trampled early in this stage because most anti-Alien cats are unavailable. 'Strategy 1' Levels are not necessarily a minimum, just what is confirmed to work. Lineup: Row 1: Seafarer Cat (30 +1), Island Cat (20 +33) (Sunbathers), King Dragon Cat (20 +29), Crystal Cat (30) (King and Queen Combo), Glorious Amaterasu (or some other Uber Rare strong against Red and/or Alien). Row 2: Mohawk Cat (20 +16), Eraser Cat (20 +29), Gato Amigo (35), Macho Leg Cat (20 +16), The Flying Cat (20 +13) Both Combos may not be necessary, but they certainly help. If you have both, there is no need to upgrade the Worker Cat. Start the stage and wait for the first Shibalien Elite to get halfway across the stage. Start spamming all cats on row two, starting with meatshields. Gato Amigo should help counter the Warpers by knocking them back. Continue doing this for a while, until Star Peng spawns and reaches your cats. By this time, your money should be building up a bit more comfortably. Spawn an Island Cat or King Dragon, but don't stop spamming row 2. When able, spawn in both of your Uber Rares (there should be enough money by now). By this point, all cats can just be spammed until the enemy base is reached and victory is achieved. |-| Chapter 3 = Red Rectangle is the 12th stage in Cats of the Cosmos. Restrictions Rarity: Only Normal, Special and Uber Rare Battleground Squire Rel spawns every 10~16.7 seconds. After 3.3 seconds, 10 Kroxos spawn, delay between them is 23.3~30 seconds, When the enemy base is damaged, Bore spawns as the boss alongside Mesocosmocyclone and One Horn. One Horn respawns once after 13.3 seconds. Strategy Trivia * The Red Rectangle is a real nebula, named for its color and rectangular shape. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03006.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03007.html * https://battlecats-db.com/stage/s03008.html Category:Main Chapters Levels Category:Cats of the Cosmos Stages Category:Articles needing strategies